


Mysterious Ways

by GoodVun12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Other, Romance, i’m not great with tags but I love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodVun12/pseuds/GoodVun12
Summary: It’s been a few years since Weirdmageddon and two old friends meet and sparks fly.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. A Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big Dipcifica fan. This is the beginning to my second Gravity Falls fanfic, my other one is called Misconceptions if you fancy reading it. Really just writing these because I want more of the two of them together.  
> Always open for criticism and compliments :)

Greasy’s Diner wasn’t a five star establishment but it was the most popular restaurant in Gravity Falls. The food catered to the majority of the towns population and to the tourists who breezed through the town during the summer. Waffles, pancakes and bacon did a lot to bring people together.  
It had been a few years since the events of Weirdmageddon and life had somewhat gone back to normal in this Oregon town, just now with more mythical creatures in the day to day running of things. Lazy Susan was pouring the customers coffee while a Manotaur worked the grill. A girl with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes walked through the kitchen door, holding two plates of waffles and wearing a Greasy’s Diner uniform. Her name was Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica was eighteen now, and ever since her and her family lost the majority of their wealth during Weirdmageddon she had been working as a waitress to make ends meet. She wasn’t the same stuck up, judgemental princess she had been at 12 years old, now she was genuinely polite, nice and friendly to anyone she came across who was in need. “I’ve got two plates of waffles here for table 12” she said, “I guess that’s for you hard working officers of the law”. She put the plates down in front of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, who gave her a quick smile being tucking into their breakfasts like rabid hyenas. Lazy Susan was refilling the coffee machine as Pacifica came around the counter. “By the way sweetie, a table came in while you were out back. Check table 17, he’s a real cutie” she said to the young girl. Pacifica look over to the corner booth and saw a boy of around her age. He looked tall, even whilst he was sat she could tell. Messy brown hair hidden under a backwards baseball cap, sharp green eyes that were really focused on some kind of book he was reading, and a smile that made her knees a little weak. _“Damn, he IS cute”_ she thought. The local boys weren’t awful but they just didn’t have that spark that Pacifica wanted to feel, and the tourists who invaded the town every year were mostly either old men talking to her inappropriately or children with their parents. Not a lot of choice in those groups. But he wasn’t from around here from as far as she could tell, and he didn’t give off the vibe that he was going to smack her ass as she turned away from the table. No, there was something about this boy though, and if she didn’t strike up a conversation with him, she knew she would regret it. She looked at her reflection in the glass of the dessert display cabinet, fixed her hair and checked her teeth to make sure her lunch wasn’t still in it. _“All good, I’m going in”_ she thought.

She nervously made her way over to the young man’s table and flashed a smile that would blind you if you stared directly into it. “Hi there, I’m Pacifica and I’ll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything?” She said with a voice so sweet it would give you diabetes. The boy didn’t reply. He didn’t even look at her. He was buried in the book he was reading and hadn’t even noticed she was there. Pacifica frowned a little but tried again eagerly. “Hi there, do you want anything?” She asked once more. The boy stirred this time and turned to face her, eyes still glued to the book as he began to speak.

“Uhh yeah, can I get a Pitt Cola and...” his eyes finally left the book and instead met hers, “... Pacifica?”

“Yeah I said that was name, so you were paying attention, good” she smiled. The boy smiled back.

“No it’s me, Dipper. Dipper Pines. It’s great to see you” he said, standing up and bringing her into a hug.

Pacifica was momentarily stunned. Dipper Pines? The Dipper Pines who came to Gravity Falls years ago? The Dipper Pines she had been an enemy of until the party at her mansion? The Dipper Pines who showed her that there was more to her than her name and status? The Dipper Pines who was the only boy she had ever...

“Dipper! Hi! What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“I’m eighteen now, I just finished school and I’m taking a sabbatical for a year to move here and study weird stuff before heading off to Stanford to be a science student. I’m still a big nerd”. Dipper let out a big laugh. “How have you been?”

Pacifica went a bright pink. “Well I work here full time to pay the rent on a small apartment in town since my parents moved off to New York to start a Pyramid scheme. It’s not much but it’s my life and I like it” she said, half-heartedly.

“That sounds amazing, wish I could live here forever too. Probably will after university. Hey since I’m crashing at the Mystery Shack with Soos, I can’t really invite anyone over but if you have your own flat, do you want to have a movie night with some pizza tonight? We can have a proper catch up” said Dipper, eyes wide and bright with excitement.

Pacifica started to melt a little. “Yeah” she said, “that sounds perfect”.

Dipper and Pacifica hammered out the details of address and times but eventually she had to get back to work and Dipper had to go. “I’ll see you later tonight” he said with a wink as he headed out of the diner.

 _“Oh God”_ Pacifica thought, _“I’m in trouble”_.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night and a surprise

Pacifica spent the last two hours meticulously cleaning her apartment. it’s not that it was messy, just lived in. She wanted to make sure it was spotless for when Dipper came over for movie night. She had been a whirlwind with a vacuum cleaner and mop. She had emptied the trashcan, polished all of the counters and was finishing the dishes when the buzzer to her home rang out.

“Crap! I haven’t got ready yet” Pacifica said in a panic. She had just thrown on an old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants when she got home from work, she had been planning on doing her hair and make up as well as putting on a nice outfit but she definitely didn’t have time now. “Shit, shit, shit!” She said to herself running in every direction all at once. The buzzer rang out again. Pacifica made her way to the door, took a deep breath and let it all out again.

“Oh hey...” she said, opening the door to see Dipper stood there in the same outfit as earlier, “it’s only just 7 pm. I thought you may be a little bit late”. She tried to hide behind the door, trying to cover up the fact she wasn’t ready.

“Well we said seven and it’s seven. Guess I don’t really get invited out much or hang out with my friends that often, I didn’t want to be late” Dipper said, rubbing his neck and blushing slightly realising how much of a loser he sounded like. Pacifica thought it was adorable.

“Well come in” she said pulling the door open to let him out of the hallway and into the apartment. “It’s not very big or posh or..” she started.

“It’s perfect!” Dipper interjected, “What a cool, quirky place. You ever need a roommate, I’m there”.

_”Dipper live here? I’d implode”_ she thought.

“I’ll hold you to that” she said, trying to be casual, “rent would be cheaper”.

Dipper laughed and Pacifica began to melt again, his smile bringing back all of the feelings she had had as a kid.

“By the way, I love your outfit. Looks super comfy and cute” he said, looking at her ensemble. “I wish I had time to change into my sweatpants, although they are pretty old. Yours look cool as hell”.

Pacifica’s heart stopped. “Oh my God. I’m wearing my cleaning clothes still, I meant to get ready, don’t look at me!” She screamed trying to block his sight with her hands. It didn’t work.

Dipper laughed. “You look super cute, it’s a good look” he said.

“Thanks...” Pacifica turned a bright red, her cheeks growing hot. She tried to gain back some dignity by poking a little fun. “Complimenting a girl? And a Northwest at that! Where did the giant, insecure dork I once knew go?” She asked him jokingly.

Dipper beamed wide. “Well after you help save the world, you get a little confidence. Plus when I got back to California I started trying to be more outgoing like Mabel if I wanted to get anywhere in an academic field. But in the case of giving you compliments, I wasn’t even thinking, just stating what I thought. That you look cute” he said, and then booped her on the nose with his finger.

Pacifica went even redder. _“Well that backfired”_ she thought. “Stop that!” She protested, “We... we need to order some pizza and choose a movie”.

“You call the pizza place, I’ll choose what we watch” said Dipper, heading for the DVD collection.

After the terrible horror movie that Dipper chose, the excellent pizza Pacifica ordered and chatting about life for the last two hours, both teens were pretty tired.

“Well I better be heading home “ said Dipper, “Soos doesn’t want to be out too late tonight because we are heading out early to run some errands for the Mystery Shack“.

Pacifica wished he could stay forever but she understood. “Yeah I get it, we are working adults now and responsibility sometimes gets in the way of a good time” she said. As Pacifica walked Dipper to the door, she realised that this night was the most fun she’d had in a long time.

“We should do this again, like really soon because it was really good catching up and this town has been boring without you and your sister” she said.

Dipper let out a laugh. “I’d love that, sounds great” he said.

Dipper leant down and softly kissed Pacifica’s cheek. Time stopped. Pacifica felt his lips touch her skin, it was as if a feather had brushed against her cheek and it sent sensations throughout her body. He pulled away and booped her nose once more. She blushed and tried to get any words out but they wouldn’t come. 

“Well see you later!” he said as he turned to walk away, “I wrote my number on the pizza box, text me when you want to hang out again”. Pacifica stood in the door way motionless until long after Dipper had gone. Eventually she closed the door.

“What the fuck just happened?” She said, raising her hand to where Dipper’s lips had just been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I’m going to take this story to be honest but I write when I’m inspired. And I have a general idea, don’t worry.
> 
> Criticism and comments welcome, thank you.


End file.
